¿Me dejas usar una?
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Con el abrumador calor de verano a Lily le surgió una sencilla pregunta, ¿qué se sentiría usar una de las bolsas de su hermano? (Jeje x Lily)


Hay que hacerle justicia a la pareja y crear más fics de ellos uwu.

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencia** : Contenido homosexual, fluff y romance.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas usarla?**

 **By KellenHakuen**

Con el abrumador calor de verano a Lily le surgió una sencilla pregunta, ¿qué se sentiría usar una de las bolsas de su hermano?

Jeje siempre era protegido tras el espontaneo escudo de papel, nunca se separaba de ellas a excepción de algunos casos; Lo veías con ellas al despertar, al desayunar, al salir de bañarse, eran tan preciadas para el servamp de la envidia al punto que disparaba a diestra y siniestra si no llegaba a encontrarla o alguna terminaba extraviada. Mikuni ya le había contado de esas manías y la poca tolerancia que tenía.

Lo que a Lily le hacía preguntarse, ¿por qué serán tan especiales? ¿serán suaves? ¿estarán perfumadas? Seguramente se ha de sentir bien usarlas. Sin saciar su curiosidad, pensó en la posibilidad de que Doubt Doubt le permitiría usarlas.

Él supuso que sí, es decir por ser su novio él tenía un poco más de preferencia por otras personas, ¿no?

—¿Me dejarías usar una de tus bolsas? —comentó el rubio mientras el azabache le miraba de soslayo, ambos recargados uno al lado de otro mientras veían una película de comedia.

—No te aproveches.

—¿Por qué no? —aunque no lo parecía, Lily no se sintió conforme con su respuesta. Se acomodó mejor sobre el cojín para dejar de estar de lado y mirarlo frente a frente, Jeje al darse cuenta, apagó la televisión y miró hacia su dirección, se arrepintió al ver sus intenciones.

—Sólo un poco …—sus manos se ascendieron en dirección al susodicho objeto.

—No lo hagas —la voz de la envidia resultó ser más molesta, ahí es donde el rubio se detiene para no perturbarlo más, descendiendo las manos.

—Bueno …—aceptó —, ¿por qué no? No haré nada malo.

—No estoy tan seguro.

—¡Confía en mí! —insistió, tampoco quería presionarle, pero le hacían cosquillas en las manos de pensar en la idea de usar una, ¿qué se sentía usar una?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —la sonrisa que muestra no le da confianza, recula un poco más al dar un brinco hacia atrás.

—Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí?

—Hazlo rápido.

Envidia no se sentía tan seguro, pero Si Lily lo hacía de ese modo, Doubt Doubt no pudo negarse a su petición, no cuándo ponía ese tipo de expresiones que le aligeran el corazón. El rubio no esperó por más y sus manos fueron rápidamente a la bolsa para quitarla de su lugar de origen y llevarlo al suyo, dónde la bajo con cuidado de no romperla, era pareja de Jeje, pero tampoco quería cruzar ese límite de paciencia que él le tenía.

El rostro del servamp fue sustituido por la bolsa de papel, siendo cubierto hasta la garganta al ser ésta más grande de lo que planeó. Jeje pensó que se veía gracioso de ese modo.

Por su parte Snow no sintió nada más que el olor a papel viejo, aspiró, pero no existía un aroma peculiar, miro hacia arriba y abajo, nada. No eran tan mágicas como él pensaba que serían de un principio, algo en él se decepcionó, sin embargo, una idea se insufló en su mente. Si no eran especiales para él, podía hacerlas especiales.

—Cierra los ojos —murmuró el rubio no tan convencido con su idea, pero Jeje no prestó atención a sus órdenes, al contrario, con desconfianza los tuvo más expectantes y analíticos.

El azabache se tensó, a medida que la bolsa con expresión triste se acercó a él, cada vez más, un poco más y esta vez, quedó demasiado cerca que ya no pudo detenerlo. Jeje quedó en silencio cuándo al escuchar el crujir del papel, algo aplastó contra él, lo percibe en silencio y no le dice nada o más bien todo en él se desconectó, incapaz de proferir una palabra o siquiera una duda, ni siquiera los reclamos existieron en esos cinco segundos que duraron los dos pegados.

La presión culminó y sólo escuchó cierto murmuro por parte de la lujuria y la bolsa que le había usurpado volvió a su lugar de origen. El servamp sonrió, la habitación se llenó de silencio, sin decir nada más que saliera de sus mentes.

La envidia levantó sus dedos para tocar con lentitud la textura de sus labios, a pesar de que son fríos ahora están tibios. Se muerde el puente inferior y escucha fuerte a su corazón latiendo contra su pecho, se siente confundido y totalmente enloquecido por el gesto de la lujuria. Para su suerte, Mikuni entró por la puerta llamándolo con aquella aberrante sonrisa, Jeje aprovechó de la distracción que su eve le provocó y ahora lo quiere acribillar a balazos, desahogando su frustración. Maldita sea, pudo verlo a través del orificio y ahora sabía que Lily lo había besado a través de la bolsa.

 **Notas finales.**

Se pueden hacer muchos headcanon de las bolsas de Jeje uwu.

¡Gracias por leer hasta aquí!


End file.
